Hide-N-Seek
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: It was a typical day for Tsuna: defying his tutor, running from idiotic mobs, avoiding Hibari-san. But then, the mafia has to ruin it by following him to school.


**I thought I would try... Well, Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked over his shoulder and started panicking.<p>

_'Not a mafia member who's trying to hunt me down,' _Tsuna chanted in his head,_ 'Nope! Definitely no a—'. _A bullet took off piece of his hair. It had just missed him.

"Gah!" Tsuna started running even more quickly to Namimori Middle. That was Hibari-san's territory. There was no way he would allow a death to stain the school's "pure" walls. He would be safe!

Tsuna didn't bother to think that he could have just gone into Hyper Dying Will Mode and everything would have been taken care of. He didn't bother to check if there were more members or if the person was going solo. And most importantly, he didn't bother to check if his tutor was stalking him.

"Do it with your dying will, Tsuna," A smirking Reborn declared. This time, he was in his flawless disguise of a clump of leaves high in a tree.

A cry a "Reborn!" resounded in the neighborhood, causing a mass of birds to fly away squawking. The group of mafioso hiding around the corners rushed out and pointed their guns at the half-naked boy. Tsuna had fire in his eyes and the air around him seemed to burst. Luckily for Tsuna, these were the more common types mafioso and not some kind of evil-fire-wielding-baby. That means they were just _normal_ people waving guns in the air. In a few seconds, they were all blown away screaming "Oh no! We're blasting off again!".

Tsuna blinked and then he became aware of the people who were turning around the corner. He gave a "manly" shriek and took out a spare uniform. This was exactly what he had anticipated. Him running away from the attackers and Reborn firing a Dying Will Bullet at him. This happened so often that it was becoming a joke. He quickly put clothes on and ran towards Namimori Middle where his friends were waiting. He had wasted a lot of time trying to throw the men off.

The Bell rang as soon as he reached the gate. Tsuna glanced away from the heated glare he got from a certain Cloud Guardian. He could bet that Hibari-san wanted to smack him across the head with that tonfa he was clutching ever-so-tightly. Oh, how lucky he was! Just on time, no punishment.

"Tenth!" Hayato called out happily, "How was your morning?" Hayato began to follow Tsuna as they walked into the school.

Tsuna gave out a tired smile. Then, he pointed in the direction he saw Reborn sticking out of his amazing bush disguise. His black eyes were twinkling with mischief... like a child. And just like Tsuna had anticipated, Hayato couldn't see Reborn. Why was he the only one who could see through them?

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Reborn shot me again," Tsuna said wearily. He glanced at a nearby clock and wondered when the school day was going to end. Unfortunately for him, school had only just begun. Tsuna sighed and trudged to class. He wasn't paying any attention to Hayato's jabbering after the initial "Are you hurt?" and the annoying check-up. That is, until Takeshi threw an arm around Tsuna and Hayato starting screaming.

"Get your arm off the Tenth, you stupid baseball-freak!" Hayato cried. He tried to yank the arm off, but then, Takeshi threw his other arm around Hayato. This only aggravated him more. "Get off me!"

Takeshi laughed. "Good morning! This morning was so exciting. Maito-san threw such an amazing ball."

Tsuna just nodded and smiled even though he had no idea what Takeshi was talking about. It was so nice to see his friends enjoying themselves. Seeing them worrying about their survival was horrible.

They had reached the door to Nezu-sensei's class. Tsuna hesitated before going in. How he hated this class. They didn't have any idea how Nezu got back onto the staff after he got fired so long ago, especially with Hibari-san angry at him.

_'It was okay'_, Tsuna thought. At least Nezu wasn't flaunting his "elite" status anymore. It gave him much less grief.

* * *

><p>Halfway throughout day, Tsuna felt his Hyper Intuition spike. At first, he thought it was Reborn, but his stare wasn't this... hungry. Hungry for blood that is. Tsuna jolted out of his seat and scanned the ground outside the window. He didn't see anything suspicious. But, then, he saw a few men camouflaged into the bushes. Tsuna gulped, they were going to attack him while he was in school? That means his schoolmates were in danger.<p>

Tsuna looked hopefully to the clock and was relieved to see that this class was almost over. Once the bell rang, all he would have to do was find Hibari-san and get him to take care of it. Hibari-san wouldn't be mad at him for bringing the enemy here, then!

As soon as the bell rang, Tsuna gave word to Hayato and Takeshi that he saw suspicious people and that they shouldn't worry. Hayato made a big fuss when he heard that Tsuna wanted to get Hibari-san to take care of it, but he couldn't argue too much. Tsuna was his boss, and he was Tsuna's right hand man, right?

But, as soon as he reach Hibari-san's room, he knew something was wrong. The door was wide open, for one. And there was a body with the person's leg sticking out of the crack. Tsuna gave a shriek and was met with a full on glare by his Cloud Guardian when the door opened.

"Herbivore, you take care of it," Hibari-san growled, "I have no time for your mess." Then, the door slammed with the leg still sticking out. The body jolted a little, but then, it became motionless again. Starting to look a little green in the head, Tsuna rushed into the restroom.

_'Whose body was that?! A student's? One of those men? No! No! No! I don't want to take care of them. Why?! Hibari-san should have taken care of it!'_ Tsuna had unconsciously started pulling at his brown hair. He had plopped down on a toilet seat and began panicking. Tsuna paled when he heard the gun-shots. _'Are they shooting at my classmates? No, it'll be my fault if they get hurt!'  
><em>

And with his hero complex, Tsuna started scrambling to his next class. He didn't think for a moment that his Guardians could have taken care of this quite easily. He didn't think for a moment that he couldn't really do much without his Dying Will Flame and Leon's bullet. And most importantly, he didn't think for a moment that his tutor organized this whole thing just for his sadistic amusement.

And so, with a cry of "Reborn!" and a bunch of shredded clothing, Tsuna rushed into his classroom looking insane... Only for the girls to scream out in embarrassment. I mean, who wouldn't, seeing someone in only boxers, much less boxers with pink clouds on them? Oh, did I mention the three black clothed men in the back of the room pointing a gun at them?

"I will stop you with my Dying Will!" Tsuna screamed. A few seconds later they were all blown away screaming "Oh no! We're blasting off again!".

With his Dying Will dying off, Tsuna's now brown eyes widen in horror and he retreated back into the restroom. He put on another spare uniform pulled from his bag and ran from the school. He didn't think for a second that people would ask what he was doing out of school. He didn't think for a second that his tutor would be smirking at his demise. And most importantly, he didn't think for a moment that he would have his Cloud Guardian after him for skipping... and for breaking the dress code.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran until he was out of breath, in the forests of Namimori. It was past noon already and the air was quite humid. But, the green covers would serve as helpful hiding places. He sighed and closed his eyes. In his comfortable position against the trees, he quickly fell asleep. It was a nice dreamless nap which rarely got to experience.<p>

When he awoke, the sky was darkening. Insects were starting to chirp; owls were starting to hoot. Voices echoed through the dark forest and he knew for sure they weren't animals. It just made the whole thing even more frightening. Warily, he inched from his hiding place. But, being the klutz he was, Tsuna stepped on a twig and he was sure everyone in the forest heard it. The insects stopped buzzing and everything became deathly quiet. The voices stopped as well. In other words, they were coming for him.

"Tsuna-kun!" A quiet voice whispered above him. Tsuna slowly glanced at where the voice was and smiled in relieve.

"Enma-kun, help me!" Tsuna cried. Enma nodded gravely and pulled Tsuna into his hiding spot. But, just like Tsuna, he was a klutz and ended up banging his head on a branch. He sighed and rubbed his head sheepishly. Then men from before ran past them. Tsuna recognized them as the men who ambushed his school.

"Enma-kun, what were you doing here?" Tsuna asked. Enma explained about how his family started this big violent fight and how he escaped. Tsuna in return told him about how he was hiding from Reborn, Hibari-san, and those men who passed by.

"Those three just won't give up. And having Hibari-san and Reborn after you is terrible!" Tsuna exclaimed. Enma nodded gravely. Poor, poor Tsuna."

"Having who after you is terrible?" A squeaky voice asked. Tsuna and Enma froze, both turning slower to see black eyes starting back at them. Enma was the first to break out of it.

"Run!" Enma jumped out the tree and sprinted through the trees.

Tsuna complied and rushed after his red-haired friend. Bullets were bouncing off all around them. Tsuna wasn't stupid enough to think that Reborn was missing. No, that demon-tutor was trying to increase his fright and panic. And it was working! Every bullet seemed like it would hit. His Hyper Intuition was going crazy.

"Tsuna-kun, this way," Enma whispered as they reached edge of the forest. They turned left and wove between the trees and the cement. This way, it would be harder to find and hit them. After a small eternity, they stopped to catch their breath. To Tsuna's horror, they were standing right in front of Namimori Middle. And to make it worse, Hibari-san was leaning against the gates as usual and he was _smirking_. Tsuna's stomach coiled in fear.

"Students are not allowed to skip school. Students must wear the full uniform provided during the school day. You broke two rules, herbivore. I'm going to bite you to death."

Tsuna gulped and started backing away. He turned and saw Enma backing away in the opposite direction, towards Hibari-san. He chanced a glance and he started trembling as he saw the familiar barrel of a familiar Leon gun pointed right between his eyes.

"Mafia bosses don't run, Tsuna. Remember that. And," Reborn fired a warning shot above Tsuna's head, causing him to freeze. "And Mafia bosses don't tremble."

"Hide-n-Seek is over, you're caught," A third and unfamiliar voice said. Tsuna turned his head and saw a trio of black clothed men. Behind them stood about twenty more men. All of them had guns trained at him or Enma. "Look, two weak targets. If we kill them, we'll be rewarded. Who in their right minds put _children_ as boss of influencial families?"

Enma and Tsuna shared a look. They seemed to think that though all the time. But now was not the time to start complaining. The second they nodded in synchronization, they took off in the same direction and then split off. Tsuna took the left and Enma took the right. Normal bullets, Yellow flamed coated bullets, and purple coated chains started flying around.

"Gah!" Tsuna shrieked and ran home. Of course, with his luck, a _normal_ bullet hit him in the back and he fainted.

* * *

><p>"Tenth!" Tsuna looked up groggily and stared at the face of Hayato. "Class is ending, let's go for lunch!"<p>

Tsuna nodded and started following Hayato and Takeshi out in a daze. His two friends were arguing (Hayato) and smiling (Takeshi) the entire way.

_'Lunch?' _Tsuna thought,_ 'What just happened? I thought I was running from Hibari-san and Reborn.'_

When they reached the rooftop, Tsuna voiced his question out. Hayato looked at him weirdly—he would deny this later. _"That is completely offensive to the Tenth!"_— and said, "You fell asleep during Science, Tenth."

Tsuna gaped at his Storm Guardian, but then closed it. Of course he would dream of his Family trying to kill him. That was completely normal to all teenagers these days, wasn't it? No, of course not. Only he would suffer this way. He groaned and started mumbling complaints about his life.

Then, he felt his Intuition spike and he glanced over the edge of the rood. Standing in the middle of the grass were three very familiar black clothed men.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... not like I expected. Could have been better, could have been worse. Rate it 1-10, please?<strong>

**Please Review~**


End file.
